superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs (1982)
Opening Credits * "Smurfs" * Created by: Peyo Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Gerald Baldwin * Story Editors: Len Janson, Chuck Menville, Glenn Leopold * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: George Gordon, Bob Hathcock, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamroa * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison, Bill Hutten * Stories Supervised and Based on Concepts by: Peyo and Yvan Delporte * Story: Creighton Barnes, John Bates, John Bonnaccorsi, Doug Booth, Alan Burnett, Patsy Cameron, Claire Geber, WIlliam Hasley, Catherine Johnson, Richard Kadrey, Bob Langhans, Bob Nesler, Joseph Neustein, Frances Novier, Ted Pederson, J. Michael Reaves, Jeff Segal, David VIllaire, Marc Scott Zicree * Story Direction: Ron Campbell, Bob Dranko, David Hilberman, Larry Latham, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Jack Angel, Marlene Aragon, Jered Barclay, Michael Bell, Lucille Bliss, Gregory Burson, William Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Philip Clarke, Henry Corden, Regis Cordic, Keene Curtis, Jennifer Darling, Walker Edmiston, Marshall Efron, Dick Erdman, June Foray, Linda Gray, Joanie Gerber, Danny Goldman, Joy Grdnic, Philip Hartmann, Robert Holt, Zale Kessler, Kip King, Paul Kirby, Tress MacNeille, Danny Mann, Kenneth Mars, Amanda McBroom, Don Messick, Frank Nelson, Alan Oppenheimer, Clare Peck, Diane Pershing, Patrick Pinney, Henry Polic II, Philip Proctor, Robert Ridgely, Michael Rye, Robert Sarlatte, Ronnie Schell, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Dee Stratton, Russi Taylor, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Paul Winchell, Alan Young * Titles: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Michael Takamoto, Davis Doi * Layout Supervisor: Gary Hoffman * Key Layout: Charles Grosvenor, Terry Keil, Cliff Voorhees * Layout: Sue Adnopoz, Kurt Anderson, Cosmo Anzilotti, Rex Barron, Barry Bunce, Tom Coppola, Barbara Dourmashkin, Dave Dunnet, Owen Fitzgerald, Drew Gentle, Moe Gollub, Karenia Haber, Wes Herschensohn, David Hilberman, Carol Holman, John Howley, Terry Hudson, Ray Jacobs, Mary Jorgensen, Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Lonnie Lloyd, Mike Maliani, Jack Manning, Warren Marshall, Greg Martin, Lorenzo Martinez, Alex McCrae, Skip Morgan, James Mueller, Judith Niver, Dave O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Phil Ortiz, Phil Phillipson, Mario Piluso, Darrell Rooney, Linda Rowley, Robert Smith, Maureen Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Sherilan Weinhart, Dave Williams, Roy Wilson * Animation Director: Tayk Kim * Animation Supervisor: Jay Sarbry * Animation: Bob Alvarez, Danny Antonucci, Monique Barreras, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Zeon Davush, Joan Drake, Jon Elford, Lillian Evans, Hugh Fraser, Valerie Gifford, Jeff Hall, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Bill Hutten, Karen Kastelman, Hicks Lokey, Toyn Love, Mircea Mnatta, Constantin Mustatea, Ron Myrick, Ken Muse, Bon Nesler. Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Bernard Posner, Bill Pratt, Don Ruch, Kunio Shimamura, Michele Silbereich, Jim Simon, Ken Southworth, Rich Tryeblood, Tim Walker, Woody Yocum * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Assistant Animation: Bronwen Barry, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Tom Cook, Barbara Dourmashkin, Ruth Elliott, Barbara Krueger, Leticia Lichtwardt, Jan Naylor, Andy Phillipson, Dexter Reed, Lloyd Rees, Swinton Scott, Alex Topete, Julie Zakowski * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Gary Conkline, Gil DiCicco, Flamarion Fereira, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Bonnie Goodknight, Eric Neschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Vicki Jenson, Phil Lewis, Michelle Moen, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Ron Roesch, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Venizelos, Gloria Wood * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul Strickland * Animation Checkers: Gina Bradley, Patricia Helmuth, Kim Patterson, Cheryl White, Barbara Wiles * Final Checkers: Gloria Estrada, Shannon Fallis Kane, Nelda Ridley, Eleanor Silverman * Cel Painters: Marie Boughamer, Karen Greslie, Mary Jane Hadley, Beth Ann McCoy, Catherine Peterson, Paulette Sommer, Eve Valsatik, Debbie Weilhart, Micki Zurcher * Mark-Up: Claire Michele Moore, Catherine Peterson * Color Models: Karen Greslie * Xerography: Star Wirth * Xerox Checkers: Nicolette Bonnell, Christine O'Connor * Xerox Processors: Marlene Burkhart, Dan Conte, Martin Crossley, Geno DuBois, Gareth Fishbaugh, Richard Wilson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Ink and paint: Judy Champin * Painters: Sherrie Cuzzort, Kim Dahl, John Fredriksen, Shannon Fallis Kane, Marilyn Pierson, Linda Praamsma, Colene Riffo, Gay Smith, Kathy St. Germain, Hetta Van Elk, Denise Wogatzke * Assistant Paint Supervisor: Kathy St. Germain * Paint Lab Technician: Ann Neale, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Sound Direction; Dick Olson, Joe Wachter * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Steve Altman, Joe Ponticelle, Chuck Flekal, David Valentine, Curt Hall, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Sam Horta, Eileen Horta * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Daniels McLean, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Cecil Broughton, Sue Sawade, Catherine Mackenzie, Terry Moore, Sam Horta, Eileen Horta * Music and Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Additional Animation Production: Sei Young Animation Company, Sam Young Animation, Luk Film * A Hanna-Barbera Production * in association with: SEPP Internationa, S.A. * © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and SEPP International, S.A. * "Smurfs" is a trademark of SEPP International S.A. * This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:NBC Category:SEPP International S.A. Category:The Smurfs Category:PEYO Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:Flagman-Trade Category:HBO Max